


禁止靠近 02

by cuiddd



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Summary: *缉毒科队长赫 x 重案组专员海
Kudos: 7





	禁止靠近 02

02  
进房间时撞到门口茶几，发出“咚”的声响，茶杯和汤匙相撞声音清脆，余音蔓延开来。

打开衣柜门躲进去，李赫宰捂住D的嘴巴，食指竖在嘴前暗示他噤声，D发出小小呜咽声，很快平静下来。

酒里不知被下了什么药，两个人体温很高，靠在一起像冬天里火炉相撞，烫得他心都在烧，安静后整个空间只有李赫宰的手表秒针“滴答”、“滴答”走动的声音，李东海学着他的模样屏息探听，忍不住用气音：“到-底-怎-么-了？”

“嘘……你听。”

李赫宰的手环住他肩膀把他整个人圈在怀抱中，没一会热门口传来淅淅索索的响声，似乎有人趴着门缝偷看，李东海心一下提到嗓子眼儿。

“啊啊……”身边人突然发出两声低喘，惊得他要往外面跑，被抓了回来。

“你也叫两声！”李赫宰凑近，热气喷洒在对方耳廓，肉眼可见的变红。

“叫什么！”

“有人听墙角，当然要给他想听的东西。”猛地揪了两下D饱满的臀部，他发出吃痛声，咬着他耳朵小声指导，“再小声一点，细一点。”

“……”

“快点宝贝，不然你的好大哥就要进来亲自上阵了，虽然他可能不举。”

什么？

来不及思考，李东海已被对方引上道，配合着小声喘了几下，李赫宰摇衣柜门发出嘎吱声响，听起来倒真的像那么回事。

“啊……D先生你好棒……”夸张的话语从李赫宰嘴里传出，话越说越不害臊，李东海满脸通红捶了他好几下。

没一会儿门口不速之客竟开始嘿嘿笑起来，石大富标志性烟嗓子听起来特别诡异，让人汗毛直竖。

“看你tm下次还跟个贞洁烈妇似的。”

果然是冲他来。

石大富明里暗里示意过很多次，都被李东海机灵躲过，他用洁癖的借口搪塞很多人，没想到竟会被下药。门外脚步声渐行渐远，他对上李赫宰的眼睛，突然狠狠骂了句：“臭变态，也不看看他长什么样子。”

骂完才发现两人姿势有点尴尬，刚才挣扎中被李赫宰剥开外套，衬衣松松挎在肩上，双腿大张跨坐在对方身上缩在衣柜里，李东海想起来，手一撑刚好按在敏感部位。

“唔……”

李赫宰闷哼了一声，抓住他：“别乱动。”

狭小空间让两人不得不贴近彼此，被下药的酒几乎他一人饮尽，此时药效上头冲得他脑门发烫，下面那东西早有了反应，直挺挺抵着李东海胡乱挣扎的腿根，天天的奶香味儿四散在空气中。

没有人说话，沉默对视，也不知道是谁先动作，两个年轻身躯突然贴合得再无缝隙。

“砰！——”

衣柜门撞击墙壁发出巨响，李赫宰托住双腿缠在他身上的D吻得热烈，天旋地转间逐步靠近床边，膝窝靠向床沿顺势躺下，李东海按着身下人肩膀勉强支起身子，把舌头喂进对方嘴里煽情舔弄。

“等等，我脱下衣服。”

李赫宰咬着他下巴气息不稳，喘着粗气解自己的衬衫，双方视线黏着，李东海急忙拉开他裤链，被药性刺激的精神物什一下子弹了出来，他单手握不大住，试着撸了几下臀部轻轻在人大腿上摩擦。

“嗯……宝贝别急。”

和纽扣抗争好一会儿的李队终于解脱，起身搂住急切想要他拥抱的李东海，剥下对方内裤熟练套弄起来，李东海看起来游刃有余，却青涩得很，没一会儿就在他手里交待了。

“这么快？”

“闭嘴，你做不做……”

做肯定是要做的，箭在弦上不得不发，何况他把人便宜占得够够的，嘴上还得讨点嫌。翻了个身结结实实压到李东海身上，边吻他胸口边伸手下去做扩张，意外的紧致让李赫宰愣了下，咬对方下唇喃喃：“我们D先生，原来是个雏儿吗？”

李东海极力忍着不适，拿李赫宰肩膀磨牙，被他舔了耳朵又发出软软的叫声，精心准备过的专业知识全用不上，酒里的药让他头脑发昏，指甲把人背上抓起一道道红痕。

跟随本能摸到银赫又热又硬的老二，他有些着急：“少、少废话……”

“我来了。”

李赫宰缓缓插入，又重重一顶，把身下人好生吻了个遍，手指交握着扣在被褥上，李东海被撞得撑不住，腿紧缩配合摆着腰臀。

“啊…慢点……”

“银赫……真棒……”

室内热浪仿佛要冲破门墙，床也在嘎吱响动，不放心的石大富过了会儿又来听墙角，那暧昧呻吟挡都挡不住，他讪笑一声，摇摇头，捏了捏身边小男孩儿的下巴。

“听到没，好好跟D先生学学叫床的声音。”

“是、是。”男孩战战兢兢点头，看了看屋门，拔腿跟上石总。

*

“赫宰还没有消息？”  
“自从进去之后一直没有联系，我们是不是……”  
“再等等，说不定昨晚能有变数。”

被惦记着的警官正睡得香。

早起的鸟儿都在窗外咿咿呀呀叫，防噪性能极佳的设计隔绝外面走廊打扫卫生的声音，被窝里有东西在拱来拱去，李赫宰皱了下眉，把那东西一下抱住。

“什么啊……”

他揉了揉眼睛，忽然吃痛叫了一声“哎呀”。顶着一头炸毛的D从被窝里钻了出来，扯过被子遮住身体。

“你居然还不走！！！”

“太让人伤心了，都说D先生很温柔，昨晚叫我不要走，今早就拔屌不认人。”

“你……！”李东海滚了两下把棉被裹到自己身上，想起来却站不稳，包着双腿像兔子一样跳了几步，从胡乱扔在地上的衣物里翻出自己的。

李赫宰饶有兴趣看他努力撇清关系，丝毫不在意自己未着寸缕，大喇喇撑着半边脸开玩笑：“我有苦衷的。”

“什么？”

“我说……我是没办法才当了牛郎。”

“你根本不是牛郎。”打断他的话，李东海勉强抬腿穿上裤子，略紧的西裤后面勒得某个地方微微有点痛，“我不知道你为什么要假扮，只想提醒一点……你在做很危险的事。”

李赫宰一下子愣住了，编好的身份在嘴巴说不出口，见他这副模样李东海更确定心中想法：派来试探自己。他神色如常去洗脸刷牙，又听人在身后倚着门道：“还能再见你吗？”

“能啊。”擦干脸耍耍润湿得额发，他在床头柜上便签留下自己的联系方式，“如果有困难的地方，就找我吧，当做你帮我解围的报答。”

干脆将计就计。

可这电话给的时候轻巧，接下来的日子便被烦的不行。

好像不管出现在任何地方都会偶遇那个叫银赫的男人，明明一眼能看出是故意，却仍旧点腆着脸上来说好巧。搞得他心烦意乱。

实在忍不住的在汇报情况时都跟组长抱怨：“好烦啊哥，我怎么办，甩又甩不脱。一想到他是目标派来监视的，我就难受。”

汇报的故事中当然隐去了他私生活的突发情况，组长难得开玩笑问要不要帮他调查一下，没想到李东海立马采纳。

“好啊，那我马上把这个人的照片发给哥。”

最近几天没什么工作，上一个刚送走，听说现在正得宠，段时间石老板不会换人，李东海锻炼结束后又推掉陌生人邀约，肚子来到健身房所在商场底楼超市。

他习惯自己做饭吃，虽然卖相一般胜在安全。极小的对讲装置安在耳后，被柔软中长发遮住，他戴着毛线帽再加一层掩盖，仔细想今晚要吃什么。

隔不远的地方有两个“熟人”，不见得认识，但绝不面生，只要外出就会被监视，自以为隐藏很好，没发现李东海嘴角那抹笑。

他加快速度推着购物车在货架间闪来闪去，两个黑衣人顿时慌了，急忙私下寻找，刚从一个货架跑过，李东海钻了出来。

“哼。”

以为甩掉尾巴终于能好好采购一番，犹豫着拿什么酸奶却不小心撞到身边顾客，轻声道“抱歉”，却听到熟悉的声音：“好巧啊D先生。”

又是那个令人头痛的男人。

李东海翻了个白眼准备溜掉，被一把抓住手臂。

“别走啊D先生，我实在没办法了，你能不能请我吃顿饭？”  
“我三天没吃饭快要饿死了……”

好样的李赫宰，这种借口都能想出来，真棒！在心里默默为自己打气，李警官做出副混混惯有的吊儿郎当样：“你之前说了要报答我的。”

确认安全后立刻和组织取得联系，得出继续跟踪的指示，持续观察好多天发现D的作息简直规律到吓人。

每天雷打不动在下午6点出发到离家不远的健身房锻炼，之后看情况逗留半小时到一小时不等。显然石大富并不放心这个“合伙人”，光是跟踪者就不下两人。

D很宅，没有事情几乎不会出门，他住的公寓高级不易入侵，要接近只能趁健身结束那么一小会儿，不会显得太过刻意。李赫宰实在没辙，哪怕硬着头皮被人当做碰瓷，也只能上了。

还以为D又会无视自己，抬头才发现对方表情奇怪，像是憋不住笑，李赫宰等着“一百种拒绝方法”再一次下达。

“好啊……今天还买了酒，干脆一起喝吧。”

面前男人抓住酒瓶轻晃几下，嘴角抿着笑得像只猫，实在让人猜不透。

tbc.


End file.
